LFight
by Alia2
Summary: My first attempt at a shoujo-ai fic. Bitter rivals become something more during a K-Fight


L-FIGHT By: Alia Aki  
  
  
  
"Eeeeeek" cried Ryoko as she looked at her alarm clock. Leaping out of bed and getting dressed in record time, she flew out the door, grabbing Hitomi and dragging her along. "Ryokooooooo" whined Hitomi. "Can you let me go? The ground is quite painful" "Oh, sorry Hitomi. I just don't want to be late for school since it is the first day of the school year" Replied Ryoko as she stopped and let go of her friend. "Thanks, but if you didn't want to be late you should have got up when your alarm went off" Hitomi said with a sly smile on her face. Ryoko just grinned back and started walking again.  
  
It was a bright morning, with a few white clouds scattered across the blue sky. Daimon High looked as clean and pristine as ever as well. Which amazed most of the students considering some of the K-fights. Especially, the ones involving Ryoko and Shizuma. There was a large gathering on the school field, although there was none of the noises you would usually associate with a K-fight, which made it seem very odd. Ryoko and Hitomi ran over to the gathering to see what was going on. When they got there they wished they hadn't bothered. "Kiribayashi Azumi.Senpai" muttered Ryoko as she watched her rival showing of her Naginata skills. "Ah I see the mountain monkey has come to learn some grace" Azumi said as she noticed Ryoko staring at her. "And just what do you mean by that? You hussy" Ryoko replied. The crowd started to back away as the two women glared at each other and sparks flew freely around them. Just at that moment Shizuma came tearing through the grounds on his bike, pulling Ryoko and Azumi's attention away from each other, as they had to dive out of the way. "Later ladies" said Shizuma grinning as he rode towards the assembly hall. "Shizuma!" shouted Ryoko as she gave chase. Everyone else stood there for a moment before giving chase themselves, not wanting to miss out on a good fight. "Well it would seem that some things never change," sighed Hitomi as she wandered off in the same direction as the others.  
  
Somehow all fights were avoided until Lunch, when the usual mass rush caused battles over the food. "I don't know why they don't just bring their own food, it's not as if the stuff her is that good" commented Ryoko as she ducked a flying table. Hitomi sweatdropped as she remembered just how bad Ryoko's cooking is. "Hiya Ryoko" greeted Tatsuya as he arrived at the dining hall "Good to see the old traditions never change" He said as a tray smashed through the window. "So how are you today? Did you catch up to Shizuma?" Tatsuya asked Ryoko "I am good, nearly late." Ryoko giggled nervously "Damn that Red monkey. Next time I see him he will be leaving school in an ambulance" Ryoko practically shouted. At that moment several pairs of scissors flew out of nowhere towards Ryoko. Ryoko picked up her kendo sword and deflected them all. "Kiribayashi Azumi.senpai" Ryoko growled as she turned to see Azumi clinging to Tatsuya. "Are you trying to kill me?" Ryoko screamed at Azumi. "Now is that anyway to behave, oh I forgot mountain monkeys don't have manners." Azumi replied. Ryoko just gave her an evil look. "Now, Tatsuya is going to have lunch with me away from this.horde" Azumi giggled as she led Tatsuya away. Tatsuya just looked very confused and Ryoko stood looking furious. "Stop interrupting our conversations you jealous witch" Ryoko shouted after Azumi. With that Azumi turned and threw a piece of paper to Ryoko. "What is it Miss Ryoko" asked Daisaku, who had apparently appeared out of nowhere. Ryoko sweatdropped on hearing his voice. "Um.Daisaku, could you stop doing that, it's getting creepy" Ryoko muttered Daisaku looked a bit embarrassed and apologised. "So what does it say?" Hitomi asked "Oh, sorry. It's challenging me to a K-fight this afternoon on the playing field"  
  
"It's that time again everybody, not even a day into the new school year and we have our first K-FIGHT" Announced the ever perky reporter Tamaki. "And here to commentate for us as always is the great principal Todo" "Thankyou" replied Todo "So what kind of fight can we expect today?" said Tamaki "Today's K-fight is a race, the first to reach the Kendo hall wins, although they won't be starting from inside the school grounds, they will be starting from the beach" Todo smiled as he announced this. "Alllllllright lets go to our airborne cameras down at the beach. As you can see both of our combatants are psyching each other out, trying to get a mental advantage, and as you can see from our special display both seem as volatile as a volcano. There's the bell and they're off"  
  
Ryoko deftly avoided a swipe from Azumi's Naginata. "That's a cheap trick" Ryoko shouted "There's no way I'm letting you win, you monstrous girl" Azumi shouted back Ryoko gave chase not wanting to fall too far behind. Ryoko decided to take a different route to Azumi and went down a side street, knowing that it cuts a lot of time off the trip. When Ryoko turned the corner several members of Azumi's flower arrangement club confronted her. "You guys again! Will you never learn?" Ryoko said to them "Oh we can't beat you, but we can slow you down a bit" One of them replied With that they charged at Ryoko. Ryoko ducked around the first one and hit the second in the stomach with her sword. Then flipped off the wall and kicked the first one in the head as she turned to face Ryoko. Ryoko flipped a garbage can up and knocked it towards the third member whilst she ducked and tripped up the fourth. Before they had a chance to recover Ryoko continued on her route.  
  
Azumi had already reached the school gates and was heading off in the direction of the kendo hall by the time Ryoko came around the corner into the street the school was in. Ryoko jumped over the wall in an attempt to save herself some time. She could see Azumi in the distance. "Damn I'm not going to lose to her" Ryoko ran as fast as she could towards the kendo hall. When she got there Azumi was just opening the door, Ryoko dived for the doorway and knocked Azumi over as she went through. They landed inside, Azumi on her back and Ryoko face down on top of her. They stared at each other for a while; Ryoko looked into Azumi's eyes and started to blush as she got a weird feeling in her stomach. Then they realised what they were meant to be doing and got up. "Er.so who won?" asked Azumi quietly "I don't know" Replied Ryoko "Guess we'll have to wait until the Principal gives his decision" With that they sat and waited for the usual mob of people to turn up, but they didn't seem to be coming. Ryoko and Azumi sat there patiently. Ryoko didn't want to look at Azumi, she was too embarrassed from how she felt when she looked into Azumi's eyes after they fell. After what seemed like an eternity the crowd arrived to break the awkward silence. "So Principal who was the winner?" Tamako asked "Well after reviewing the tapes I have come to the conclusion that Ryoko Mitsurugi is the winner once again." Todo replied "You hear that folks, Ryoko manages to keep her championship record alive" The whole school let out a cheer. Azumi slipped quickly and quietly away while everyone was congratulating Ryoko.  
  
Later that evening Ryoko lay on her bed trying to figure out what the feeling was that had engulfed her when she looked into Azumi's eyes. They spent the entire time fighting each other, so why did she suddenly feel like she wanted to kiss her. The only other person to arouse these feelings in her was Tatsuya. 'I wonder if Azumi felt the same way, she definitely wasn't in a hurry to push me off of her' she thought to herself. 'Grrrrrrr. why can't I figure it out? I'll confront her about it tomorrow' with that Ryoko tried to get to sleep.  
  
Unknown to Ryoko, Azumi was watching her from a tree by her house. 'Why can't I get that stupid girl out of my head, with all the times she's beaten and humiliated me in K-fights, I should hate her shouldn't I?' A confused expression spread across her face followed by a smile as she watched the red head sleeping. After a few minutes Azumi decided she should go home or she would be too tired to get up in the morning.  
  
The next day in the cafeteria Azumi wandered over to sit with Ryoko. "Can we talk in private later?" She asked Ryoko. "Um.sure ok how about out by the oak tree near the lake" Ryoko replied although she was very suspicious of the dark haired girls intentions. Since they usually involved sneak attacks somewhere. "Ok I'll see you then mountain monkey" she then ran off before Ryoko could retaliate. Hitomi was about to ask what that was all about when she felt something hit her leg, looking down she discovered it was Shizuma asleep. "Ryoko, I think there is someone you have been looking for under our table" She said smiling politely. Ryoko looked a little confused then looked under the table. "SHIZUMA! Prepare to die" she screamed, Shizuma groggily waved a hand and tried to go back to sleep, but he was dragged outside before he knew what was happening. "What do you want you giant woman?" Shizuma asked a bit angry at being woken up like that. "Revenge for nearly running me over with your bike yesterday you red monkey" she replied. "You're too touchy, it's not as if you were hurt were you. So why are you so angry?" "Stop stalling and fight " The red headed girl was nearly on fire with her temper. "Ok if that's what you want" Shizuma replied as he took up his fighting stance. Ryoko charged at him and took several swipes with her sword which he avoided with relative ease. Shizuma then tried to roundhouse her, but Ryoko blocked it with her sword. "Nice to see you're not losing you're touch girl" "Shame you're slipping though" she replied "Why you, always with the smart mouth" Shizuma then went for a flurry of punches which Ryoko attempted to block. But one got through and knocked her backwards. As Shizuma continued to attack, Ryoko dodged around and then lept into the air for a downwards strike. Shizuma stopped it just, but ended up limping a little after. Ryoko tried to sweep him, but he hopped over her leg and grabbed her for a rolling throw. Ryoko managed to grab him just as he let go so they tumbled over together. "Enough of this playing around" Shizuma said as he got to his feet. Ryoko tried to slash towards his stomach but he knocked the sword from her hand. As Ryoko watched her sword flip through the air Shizuma charged up his energy and let release his trademark move. "Hanu yo Tora" Ryoko didn't have a chance to get out of the way and braced herself for the impact, which never came. Looking up she saw a familiar figure stood over her. It was Azumi. "You idiot. This was a private fight, wh." Ryoko went quiet as Azumi smiled at her and then passed out.  
  
A while later in the nurse's office Azumi awoke and looked around her. 'Why did I jump in the way? I would have loved to see Ryoko lose. I really am an idiot' She thought to herself. Just then there was a light knock on the door and Ryoko entered with a bunch of flowers. "How are you doing? Not hurt too badly?" Ryoko said quietly to Azumi. "I'll be ok just a few bruises. It's not like you to bring flowers, especially to me" She replied. "Well you got hurt protecting me, when you know full well I can stand up to him. So I felt kind of bad about it." The red head replied "Well that's very sweet of you, but I run a flower-arranging club you know" Azumi said with a small smile on her face. "Why were you fighting him anyway?" Ryoko started to go red. "He nearly killed y.me yesterday when he came charging through on his bike" she replied. "You said you wanted to talk in private about something." Ryoko reminded her. "Oh yes, although it might be easier to show than it would be to explain" Azumi then leant up and kissed Ryoko passionately. Ryoko looked surprised and then realised this was what she wanted as well and joined in. After a while they broke both smiling. "So I was right, it wasn't Tatsuya I was after it was you Ryoko. Yesterday made me question a few things and I feel that all my tormenting you was done just so you would notice me" Ryoko sat there looking confused even though she knew deep down now, that she wanted Azumi as much as she wanted her. It was now Ryoko's turn to say something that slightly surprised Azumi. "I love you" Ryoko then hugged Azumi "I love you too mountain monkey" She replied as she hugged her back. They then fell into another long kiss. Ryoko then offered to walk her home to make sure she was ok.  
  
On the trip back they held hands. "So how do you think the others will react to this?" Azumi asked Ryoko. "I don't know I guess we should start by telling Hitomi although I think she will be a bit disappointed." Ryoko said with a little smile. "Why's that?" Azumi asked looking more than a little confused. Ryoko grinned back at her. "You didn't know she was in love with me? I thought it was blatantly obvious from the way she followed me around and stared at me, I didn't want to hurt her feelings since I don't feel that way about her. She's just a really good friend to me." "Oh, that explains a lot really" Azumi said smiling largely herself now. They arrived at Azumi's house shortly after. Ryoko went to kiss Azumi goodnight, but she stopped her. "Do you want to stay the night? We have a lot of catching up to do." Azumi asked "Sure, I guess we really shouldn't have fought so much. I'll cook." Ryoko replied. Azumi looked very fearful for a moment at Ryoko's offer to cook, but then agreed to it. 'It may be bad, but it is a lovely gesture so I can't disappoint her.' Azumi thought to herself and they then went inside to spend a romantic evening together, happy that they have realised who they truly love. 


End file.
